


A special encounter (crack fic)

by HuniBunni



Category: Rihanna (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Crack, Crack Relationships, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Handcuffs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP without Porn, Pegging, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuniBunni/pseuds/HuniBunni
Summary: Remember when Rihanna came to Korea right when the boys left? Well what if ahe was still there when they came back and they have the chance to finally meet her. All of them were excited but not as excited as hoseok was who thinks about being fucked by the rapper.And his thoughts actually come true.THIS FIC IS BASED ON A TWEET OF RIHANNA PEGGING HOBI I JUST COULDN'T LET THIS GO. THE ONLY TIME I WILL WRITE STRAIGHT PORN.





	A special encounter (crack fic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic based on a tweet. Don't take this seriously please this was just for fun.

Third person p.o.v

BTS had just gotten back from their extended vacation. As much fun as they had they were all completely exahusted. All they wanted to do was go back to their dorm and rest before they get their new schedule since it was already late at night.

After having just arrived to the airport hoseok was walking a bit further away from the rest of the group. His legs were extremely sore and he couldn't even keep his eyes open for a certian amount of time. He almost felt like falling on his face just to get some sleep...that is until jimin nudged his stomach causing the older to jolt from the pain. "Hoseokie-hyung! Sejin-nim just told us that Rihanna is still here in south korea!" Hoseoks eyes widened at the news. He thought when they had left and she had arrived a few hours after she was sure to have been gone by then. But apparently not and Rihanna is still here.

Fuck sleep hoseok wants to go meet her before she leaves. "Wah jiminie are you for real?" Taehyung turned around and walked backwards staring at his hyung with his box shaped smile. "Yeah and guess what else- stop guessing bang pd-nim said we're able to go meet her at the apartment!" Hoseok could swear his heart started beating faster. He's finally gonna be meeting Rihanna! A smile formed on the olders face.

As they finally reached their van their manager discussed their meeting with the female rapper in about an hour. They're most likely gonna be sitting down and discussing about the music industry and about how amazing each other are. As boring as that sounds hoseok is just glad he's finally gonna be meeting her.

The entire car ride to the apartment hoseok as been listening to her songs tapping his fingers to the beat blocking out the rest of the sounds. His mind was flooded with the images posted on the internet when she arrived to the airport. Her nice creamy chocolate colored skin, her sharp detailed facial features even watched a video of her walking like a bad ass bitch that she is. She seemed so determined and extremely dependent of herself. A very strong woman who doesnt take shit from nobody. Hoseok liked that about her. How she never let anything get to her no matter how big it was. And the way Rihanna talks. Her voice is extremely beautiful to listen to.

He started to wonder how she would sound like demanding him to get on his knees like a good bitch he is.

Hoseoks eyes snapped open as he cocked his head to the side. Hehe what was he just thinking right now? Hobi just shook his head and smiled once he heard that they were pulling into the parking lot of the apartment.

The boys climbed out of the van and walked towards the front door where Rihanna's boss was waiting. He smiled watching the boys walk up. "Hello gentlemen nice to see all. Please do follow me" he politely bowed and lead the boys inside to the elevator where they would be taken to the top floor. To the condo.

Hoseok let out a soft sigh. Maybe he should invite ri-ri to his apartment so she could fuck him raw while tied up and gagged. Hoseok blinked at the thought and pouted. Did he just think that? The rapper chuckled and shook his head. He must be really really tired than he thought. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. The boys walked in casually seeing the legend herself standing in front of her large shaped windows staring outside.

She was wearing a simple plain white tanks too and a pair of baggy grey sweatpants. She looked so beautiful. She looks like she can strap hobi down and just fuck his brains out.

The female rapper turns and smiles. "Oh my gosh! I've been waiting to meet you guys ever since I came here!" She sung walking towards them with open arms hugging each member individually. Once she got to hoseok she hugged him a bit longer before she pulled away and smiled at him. "I've seen tweets from your fans that we should totally do a collab." Hoseok stares at her with wide eyes. "Oh? R-really?" He speaks in his best English. Rihanna nods and places her hands on her hips. "Yeah! And I think we totally should if you're down!" Hoseok turns to look at the other members who nod with grins on their faces giving him the thumbs up. Hoseok grinned and nodded. "Yeah! Okay let's do it" Rihanna smiles and gives the rapper a highfive. "Alright that's what I wanted to hear! Do you think you can stay so we can go to a studio to work on it?" Hoseok looked over at namjoon who translated.

Hoseok agreed of course eager to work on the song with Rihanna before she leaves. Rihanna smiles and invites the boys over to sit and have some snacks. During their conversation hoseok could swear he would catch Rihanna glancing over him seductively licking her lips or slyly smiling at him. Hoseok kept shifting in his seat while listening to the others talk about whatever it was they were talking about because he was too distracted thinking about the dirty thoughts from earlier. Who was he kidding? How could a rapper like Rihanna fuck hoseok when his English as good enough? Sure he could understand most English now than ever but his English speaking has become more advanced but he couldn't hold a conversation too long. Maybe he shouldn't do the collab.

Doubts started flooding the young rappers mind until he heard his manager clap telling the boys that it's time to go back to the dorms. He ask hoseok if hes gonna ne okay to stay. Hoseok stays silent before he answers that he will be fine. The members bid the rapper a farewell wishing him good luck on the collab. Hoseok waved bye and he was left alone with Rihanna who was standing behind him with her arms crossed. "Alright let's get to this." She sung as she walked over to a room which hoseok assumes is her studio for now.

Hoseok feels his heart beat faster as he watches the female rapper sit down on a large leather chair, swinging her leg up laying it over her left leg. She motions hoseok to sit down on the couch in the room while she pulls out a couple of notebooks, pencils, pens and erasers handing hobi a fee of the items. Rihanna stretches her arms letting out a groan. Hoseok studies her body. A slim waist and long arms. He swallowed and looked down at his lap shaking his leg up and down trying to calm himself. Rihanna took notice and chuckled. "Dude there's nothing to worry about chillax" she hums as she stands up walking over to sit down next to the nervous rapper.

She places a hand on his leg and chuckles. Hoseok freezes and slowly turns his head looking at the beauty that was sitting right next to him. Without thinking he spoke. "V-very beautiful...." his eyes widened. He can't believe he let that slip off from his tounge. Rihanna let's out a laugh and smiles. "Haha thank you very much. You're really handsome yourself too" she compliments as her hands moves up higher between hoseoks legs stopping right near his crotch. Rihanna scoots closer softly blowing in hobis ear. "You wanna get 'busy'?" She asks softly cupping his almost erect member in his pants. Hobi nods and almost let's out a shriek as she pulls him off the couch over to her room. She sits him on the bed and walks over to her closet where he suitcases are sitting in. She rummages through something's before she pulls out a couple of items and tosses them on the bed.

Water-based watermelon flavored lube, pink fuzzy handcuffs, a ball gag, cock ring and a fucking strap on with a bright pink cock that looked to be at least 8 or 8 inches long. The girth and shape of the phallic looking object made hobi even more excited than ever. Shes going to fuck him hard. And he's gonna like it. "I swear some of my fans in Korea give me the most interesting gifts. Looks like they're gonna be in good use today" she speaks as she pulls her sweats down revealing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She grabbed the strap on and put it on making sure that the sides were tight and wouldnt fall off or get loose when she fucks the Korean rapper.

She looks at hobi who stared back at her. Lips pursed into a thin line. "Take off your clothes" and hobi didn't hesitate to do so. He stripped each piece of clothing off as he stayed on the bed watching Rihanna climb onto the mattress sitting down right next him. She reaches up softly stroking the rapper's hair fluffing the strands untangling them. She leans forward licking a stripe on hobis cheek who shivered at the action. She grabs his hand and moves it to her fake cock. He consciously wraps his hand around the fake member and slowly strokes up and down.

Rihanna chuckled grabbing a handful of his hair forcing his head down to her cock. "Can you suck for me? Hmm? You think you can do that baby boy?" She hums. Hobi understands and nods his head. He sticks his tounge out swirling it around the tip before engulfing the silicon dick in his mouth. He gagged feeling the tip hitting the back of his throat while bobbing his head up and down. This cock was far more bigger compared to yoongi and namjoon. The thickness stretched his mouth much wider than any dick he's sucked before. Slurpping sounds filled the room and spit dribbled down the subs chin.

Rihanna kept hold of his hair pushing his head further down watching the rapper choke on her cock. She enjoyed seeing the rapper suck her off. She yanked his head off watching his spit drip down her cock and down his chin. Hobi panted looking over at Rihanna who stared at him biting her lips. She reached over and grabbed the hand cuffs, ball gag and cock ring which she slips on hobis erect member which was leaking a large amount t of pre-cum. "Turn on your stomach okay baby?" She asked. Hoseok slowly nodded his head and crawled to lay on his stomach. He held in his breath feeling Rihanna climb on top of him sitting right on his ass. She grabbed hoseoks hands and cuffed them to the head of the bed before she slipped the ball gag into his mouth. Rihanna reached behind to grab the bottle of lube. She popped the cap open and poured a ludicrous amount of lube on her hands letting it drip onto the rappers skin. Hoseok shivered as the liquid pooled on his back and onto his ass. He let out a little whine when he felt Rihanna grab his ass spreading him open for her to see.

Without even a warning she slips a finger into his hole and began to thrust in and out as she added each digit in once she felt that hoseok had gotten used to her fingers at each time as she fingered his puffy hole she smacked his cheeks watching them jiggle. She chuckled and roughly grabbed a tan globe "damn boy you got some cake" she hummed while thrusting her fingers in and out at a quicker pace. 

Hoseok let out soft mewls feeling her fingers enter and exit his hole. He could swear he's probably clenching around her fingers by the feeling and the chuckle she let out. Once she seemed him stretched enough she pulled her fingers out watching his gaping hole flutter and clench around nothing. Hobi let's out a small whine. "Don't worry boy I'm gonna fuck you nice and hard now~" Rihanna purrs as she grabs the base of the cock and lines it up pressing the tip against hobis pucker. She slowly pushed in hearing hobi let out a long muffled moan feeling himself being stuffed with her fake pink 9 inch cock. He could almost feel the tip in his stomach. She then snapped her hips forward and began to fuck the younger rapper. 

She roughly grips hobis hips steadying herself while she thrusts her hips forward. Hobi moans loudly as the cock fucks into him stretching his walls wide open, his cock rubbing up against the bed sheets adding more friction. Rihanna smacked his ass causing the younger to let out a cry of pain and pleasure before she pulled put watching her fake cock pop out. "Raise your ass up for me honey" she spoke tapping his ass. Hoseok does so raising his ass up as best as he can with his shakey legs.

Rihanna stood up standing right above hobis ass. She grabbed the base of the shaft pushing it down pressing the tip slowly into hobis hole and thrusted downwards. Hobi could feel the tip slam against his prostate feeling his dick tingle in pleasure . Rihanna reached down roughly grabbing hobis hair pulling his back while she continues to fuck his puffy gaping hole. His dick slapped against his stomach as Rihanna picked up the pace. The bed rocking and slamming up against the wall.

"Such a good little boy aren't you? Like taking my dick up your ass honey?" She asks as she teasingly slowed down the pace. "Can you answer me? Oh that's right. You can't can you~?" She teases playing with the straps of the ball gag. She slaps his ass leaving a red hand print. Hobi let's out a high pitched moan as Rihanna picks up the pace fucking his puffy hole. Squelching sounds and sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed through out the room. Rihanna let out soft moans imagining how hobi is clenching around her fake cock sucking her in.

Hobi let's out agitated whined wanting to cum so badly. He wants Rihanna to talk the cock ring off so he could let loose but he would have to beg in English for her to allow him to reach his orgasm. He had no choice and he couldn't handle it any longer.

Hoseok tapped the bed head letting out whines until Rihanna slipped the ball gag off to hear him speak. "P-please" Rihanna hummed continuing to fuck the younger with no thinking of slowing down. "Please what baby? Tell me what it I you want." Hoseok couldn't think of the word. What was the word he was looking for? "Oh do you wanna cum pet?" Hoseok nodded his head quickly. "Y-yes! Wanna...uh...wanna cum bad!" Hoseok sobbed into the pillows. Rihanna chuckled as she reached down and slipped off the cock ring.

Hoseok let out a soft sigh of relief as he could fully enjoy himself getting fucked until his orgasm. Just a few more thrusts was all hobi needed until he came thick hot white loads of semen onto the bed sheets.

Rihanna didn't show any signs of slowing down as hoseok rode out his orgasm. She slowly grinded up against his ass, the tip of her cock rubbing up against his prostate. The younger rapper let out soft whines feeling the over stimulation as his cock began to soften. Rihanna pulled out watching hobis puffy red hole gape open and flutter close slapping her dick against his cheeks. She reached over and undid the handcuffs.

Hoseok slowly sat up looking over at Rihanna who stared at him while smiling. "I'm guessing you fuck your boys sometimes am I right?" Hoseok sheepishly smiled and nodded his head. "I can tell. You take dick well." The two laughed and she handed hoseok some baby wipes to clean himself off before he put his clothes back on so the two can get to work.

After a good 2 or 3 hours the two managed to write some lit lyrics. Hoseok called his manager to pick him up. As he walked rp the elevator he turned around and gave Rihanna a hug. "I'll see you whenever we meet next time." She hums patting his back. Hoseok nods and steps into the elevator to head his way home.

Once he got back to the dorm jimin bombarded the older with questions. He hushed the younger and told him to go to sleep while he snuggled up in his blankets.

He was sure to keep his little fun time with Rihanna a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!!!!! THE FIRST STRAIGHT PORN I EVER READ WITH A GIRL PEGGING A GUY.
> 
> HAHAHAHAHAH~♡


End file.
